


The White Futa and the Nigger Boy

by Kanetzi



Category: twitter edating
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:05:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanetzi/pseuds/Kanetzi
Summary: Two edaters fuckin





	

It was a warm summer day, the wind blew softly the flowers were in full bloom. A black male named Kai was walking through the park when he noticed a pale white female. His dick became instantly as he gazed upon her pure white skin a soft dark briown hair. When he saw her he know what he had to do.  
He walked up to her and gently asked “Hello beautiful white female, would you care to come to my house? I have something big for you.'  
She already knew what it was when she graced her eyes upon his already hard, throbbing big black cock. She shyed away, “Y-yes, I would like to come to your house”  
Kai gently reached down and grabbed her hand and they walked to his house because he's a poor nigger and didn't have a car. 

 

When they entered Kai's house the first thing the white female said was “This is where you live? It looks disgusting”  
But before she could spew racist slurs such as coon and porch monkey his lips were already on hers. He pushed his tongue between her lips and forced entry into her mouth because its a typical nigger thing to do that. She moaned into his mouth and he began taking off her shirt and playing with her white tits and pink nipples. Suddenly, he felt something poking his leg. He quickly unlocked lips wit her and looked down. He saw her huge bulge sticking through her pants. He was jealous, the bulge was much bigger than his.   
“Is there something wrong?” the white female asked.  
“NO! It's nothing, I just wasn't expecting you to be so... big”  
The white female blushed and pulled down her pants and panties, causing her fat white cock to pop out. Kai was in shock, his mouth began to water as he saw the great 13 incher right before his eyes. He couldn't hesitate any longer and went straight to his and wrapped his little mouth around her ferocious cock.   
The white female started to moan and grabbed his long locks in her fists, forcing him farther on his dick. She was getting closer to cumming when Kai released his mouth from her member. The white female whimpered, “Why'd you stop?”  
Without saying anything Kai instantly bent the female over to fuck her pussy ( she's a futa btw). He slid his little 7 inch dick inside her warm tight pussy and started fucking her hard and fast.   
The white female moaned loudly and stroked her huge cock, but then she had an idea.  
She pushed the horny nigger off her and put him in the missionary position and pushed her huge cock in his small virgin butthole. He moaned loudly as she stretched him out further she went in. Her dick reached all the way to his stomach and you could see her fat cock pocking through his tummy and she pumped into him faster and faster.   
Kai's little black cock wiggled as it was ready to cum, that's when the white female leaned down and wrapped her lips around his dick and sucked him til he came inside her mouth and she swallowed. Shortly after, she spilled her huge load inside his tight ass. When she pulled her dick out all of the cum spilled out but they didn't care. The white female snuggled up to Kai and they fell asleep together.   
And they were both in love after that.


End file.
